


WILD

by orphan_account



Series: Blue Neighbourhood [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Grinding, M/M, Songfic, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, WILD- Troye Sivan, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost.<br/>The word explains their whole relationship.<br/>Unrequited?<br/>Totally.<br/>Love?<br/>Not quite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WILD

_Trying hard not to fall, on the way home. You were trying to wear me down, down._

A drunken Derek leaned on Stiles’ shoulder in the Jeep.

“Stiles?” He whispered.

“Yeah?” He replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

“I like you.”

_There’s still too long until the weekend, too long until I drown in your hands._

Stiles picked up his phone to a text from Derek.

**I mean it.** _Sent 9:45 PM_

He would see him Friday night. They would do what they always do, they would go to the club and one of them would get drunk. The other would drive the drunk one home and they would hold hands.

But something was different that week.

_Leave this blue neighbourhood, never knew loving could hurt this good._

Stiles laughed, throwing his head back in the wind.

“This is how angels die, Stiles.” Derek said, turning the music up in the Camaro.

“I really do like you.” Derek said.

“Shit. Stop the car.”

_White noise in my mind, won’t calm down. You’re all I think about._

Stiles impatiently tapped his fingers on the desk in his class.

His mind was filled with Derek, his voice, his eyes, his hair, the way his skin felt against his.

But he couldn’t fall in love.

_Running on music and night highs_

Derek was grinding on Stiles.

This time they were both wasted as hell.

“Derek,” Stiles groaned.

“Stiles.” He replied, grinding against him to the beat of the music.

“I like you. I like you a lot.”

“I like you too.”

_You make my heart shake, bend and break._

Stiles was in the middle of the street, it was summer finally.

He was screaming.

He was yelling, and Derek was yelling back.

It was shaking the foundations of their relationship.

Fuck Braeden.

_It’s driving me wild, you’re driving me wild._

“I love you, Stiles.”

“I love you too, Derek. Please don’t forget.”

With a kiss on the cheek, Derek was gone.


End file.
